When Kendall Knew
by floodedwithlight
Summary: These feelings came out of nowhere. He felt like he'd been body checked into the boards during a hockey game. Yet somehow, oddly, he was okay with it.


Kendall Knight turned the shower off and grabbed his towel off the hook. He took his time drying off as he walked back to his locker. He silently cursed his coach for making him stay later than the rest of the team to go over plays but it came with the territory of being team captain. Everyone else had left already including James, Logan, and Carlos. He sighed as he opened his locker, he would have to meet them at James' house for their study session instead of walking over with them.

Kendall hated being late and he hoped that they hadn't waited around for him. But then again he hoped they hadn't started either, he didn't want to be behind when they got there. He reached inside his locker for his shirt with a smile, he knew that Logan would stay and help him no matter how long it took him to grasp the information. And given the fact that they were studying for a science test it would probably take a _very _long time.

Footsteps pulled Kendall out of his thoughts of his genius friend. Clad in nothing but his towel Kendall turned around quickly, still holding his shirt in his hand. He didn't know who he expected but it definitely wasn't the person who stood in front of him. Regardless he let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't some serial killer.

"Logan, what are you doing here? I thought you guys went to James' already," Kendall asked.

Logan took a step closer to Kendall, ignoring the confusion of the taller boy. "I decided to wait for you. Didn't want you walking there in the dark by yourself," Logan's voice sounded a little off but Kendall didn't think much about it as he watched him.

Kendall smiled; he had always loved how thoughtful the other boy was. "Thanks, Logan. I just need to finish getting dressed and I'll be ready to go," Kendall told him, turning back to his locker. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Kendall turned back to find Logan standing right in front of him, so close that he could feel the shorter boy's breath on his skin.

"I think you look better like this," Logan said, his voice low, gesturing to the towel Kendall wore around his waist. That's when Kendall noticed the look in the other boy's eyes. Logan's pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were flushed, and his normally perfectly styled hair was a mess. And damn it if he never looked better.

Kendall had never been so aware of someone touching him before. Logan's hand was still on his bare shoulder and for some reason Kendall never wanted it to go. Before he had time to think about what he was doing Kendall leaned forward and crashed his lips into Logan's. Logan kissed back immediately, their lips moving in sync. It wasn't slow or gentle by any means, it was rough and hard and possibly the hottest thing Kendall had ever known. Suddenly Logan's tongue swiped across his bottom lip and Kendall eagerly welcomed it moaning as their tongue's met. There was a short fight for dominance which was surprisingly won by the smaller boy. As Logan pushed Kendall's tongue back in his mouth he pushed Kendall back into the lockers as well. Somewhere in the back of Kendall's mind he knew he shouldn't like being dominated. He was Kendall Knight; captain of Sherwood High's state champion ice hockey team, leader of his friends, sophomore class president, he wasn't subordinate to anyone. Except, apparently, Logan Mitchell. All thoughts were forgotten the second Logan's leg found its way in-between his, the smaller boy's thigh pressed against his half hard member. Suddenly the great Kendall Knight was reduced to a moaning puddle of goo.

Logan detached his mouth from Kendall's and brought it down to Kendall's neck, biting and sucking on the pulse point. Kendall tilted his head back to allow more access as he rubbed his hands up and down Logan's back. When Logan bit down harder than before Kendall's head smashed against the locker so hard he saw stars but for some reason he didn't find this unpleasant. Kendall reached down for the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled it off, causing Logan to break away from his neck. He threw the shirt down and pulled Logan back to his lips. He could feel the genius smirking into the kiss, Kendall bit down on Logan's lower lip making the smirk disappear and earning a groan from the other boy.

Then Logan's hand was on the towel wrapped around his waist and Kendall didn't even attempt to stop him as he pulled it off leaving Kendall completely naked. Logan took a step back and smiled as he got a good look at the taller boy. But Kendall thought that Logan was wearing too many clothes. He needed to fix that. Kendall found himself closing the distance between them his hands landing on Logan's belt buckle fumbling with the clasp. He let out a growl as his shaking hands had difficulty undoing it, he finally managed to get it undone and the button and zip of his jeans quickly followed. Kendall pulled down the smaller boy's pants and boxers at once leaving him naked as well.

Before Kendall could react Logan had him pushed against the lockers again and then the smart boy was on his knees, hands on Kendall's hips. Kendall couldn't breathe as he watched Logan's mouth move closer. He let out a low moan when he felt Logan's tongue taste the head of his member. Next thing he knew Logan took in all of him, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Logan's throat.

"Fuck, Logan," he moaned, threading his fingers in the other boy's hair. He vaguely wondered how Logan learned to do this so well but then Logan's tongue was running down the underside of his cock and he promptly forgot everything except how good it felt. He tried to hold back, really he did, but when Logan looked up at him with innocent brown eyes he couldn't any more. He began to thrust his hips forward but Logan took it like a champ, allowing Kendall to fuck his mouth with abandon. "Logan, I-I'm close," Kendall managed to warn. Logan pulled off with a pop, giving the tip one last lick before standing up.

Kendall groaned a pout forming on his lips, Logan just laughed before he presented Kendall with three of his fingers. Kendall wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant but right now he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He grabbed Logan's wrist and shoved the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around the digits. Logan pulled them out soon after and slowly moved his hand behind Kendall. The taller boy pulled Logan into another bruising kiss as Logan circled his entrance with a finger. Kendall broke the kiss when the finger was pushed inside him, it didn't hurt exactly but it was extremely uncomfortable. Logan used his other hand to pull Kendall back into the kiss by the back of his neck, pumping his finger in and out of Kendall. He hardly even noticed when Logan added another finger, scissoring them in order to fully stretch him. It wasn't until Logan added another finger, curling them, and hitting something deep inside him that Kendall saw white.

"There, right there. God, Logan," he murmured as he broke the kiss once again. Logan's fingers thrusted a few more times, hitting the spot each time, before he pulled them out. Kendall let out an extremely unmanly whimper at the loss which caused Logan to chuckle and shake his head.

"Turn around," Logan demanded, his voice husky. Kendall had never heard Logan sound like this before and his voice was almost enough to make him come on the spot. But Kendall wanted nothing more than Logan inside him right now and so he managed to hold himself together as he spun around, placing his hands on the lockers to brace himself.

A moment later he felt Logan position himself and begin to push in. Kendall gasped, how were the fingers supposed to prepare him for this? He felt like he was being torn in two. Logan leaned forward and began to kiss his neck, distracting Kendall from the pain a little. "It'll get better," Logan whispered against his shoulder. Kendall nodded, holding his breath as he waited for Logan to enter him fully. And then they waited. A few minutes later the pain dulled a bit and Kendall figured that was probably as good as it was going to get, he nodded signaling Logan to begin moving.

Logan began thrusting slowly, placing his hands on top of Kendall's and threading their fingers together. "So tight, Kendall. So good," he heard Logan say causing his heart to skip a beat. He felt Logan's hips shift and then he felt him hitting that spot inside him again, the one that made his toes curl and his vision go hazy.

"S-shit! Hit there again!" He moaned. And Logan complied, continuously thrusting into his prostate. "Harder. Fuck, Logan, God!" He felt a tightening in his lower stomach and knew he was close.

He could hear Logan behind him, "Kendall. Kendall. Kendall?"

"Kendall!"

Kendall's eyes snapped open as he shot up. A quick look around showed him that he was in his bed at home. Katie was standing in his doorway, a frustrated look on her face as she looked at him. "Kendall, you slept in again! We're leaving in ten minutes. If you're not downstairs in five I'm eating your bacon," she told him before shutting his door as she left. Kendall looked at his alarm clock, which failed to go off again, noting that it was now 7:25.

It was all a dream, just a dream. Kendall didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved. He had never thought of Logan as anything other than his best friend and now all of a sudden he was having fantasies about him. Sure Logan was attractive, all of his friends were, but in a platonic way. Right? Still, he couldn't get the feeling of Logan's lips on him or his dick inside him out of his mind. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real. And why couldn't Katie have waited another minute to wake him up?

Kendall knew he was straight. He had never looked at a guy in any way so why all of a sudden was Logan invading his mind? He had known the boy for eight years and nothing more than friendship had ever passed between them. Anyway Logan was straight too so it didn't even matter. Kendall would just do his best to forget about his dream and move on from these brief, strange thoughts.

He threw the blankets off of himself and stood up, quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to forget about the dream quite yet. He had a huge hard-on practically staring at him. He knew he didn't have time to do anything about it now so he just threw on a pair of jeans and hoped it would go away on its own before he went downstairs. He busied himself with finding a shirt and then brushing his teeth and hair, driving all thoughts of Logan out of his head.

When he finally got downstairs his mother tossed a granola bar at him as she grabbed her purse. "Katie ate your breakfast. We have to go or you're going to be late," she told him as she walked out the door. Kendall grabbed his backpack and quickly followed.

"Remember I'm going over to James' house after practice tonight?" Kendall asked his mom as she pulled up to the school.

"Yes, honey. Call me when you need me to pick you up," she replied, waving goodbye as Kendall stepped out of the car. Kendall returned the wave and hurried into this school.

Kendall dialed in his combination and pulled the books he'd need for his first class out, returning the ones he wouldn't need from his backpack. He shut his locker, turned around, and came face to face with Logan. Well, technically it was all three of his friends but Kendall could only process Logan at the moment. He let out a squeak and backed up into the lockers, but then he remembered that part of the dream and quickly darted to the other side of his friends. They all stared at him in confusion as he turned bright red.

"Okay," James said slowly. "What's up with you?"

Looking anywhere but at Logan he tried to come up with an excuse. "Um, you just surprised me. I thought you'd all be in class by now."

James and Carlos seemed to buy it as they just shrugged, James pulling out his lucky comb and Carlos taking a bite out of an apple. But when Kendall looked at Logan out of the corner of his eye the small boy still looked confused.

"We were waiting for you," Logan told him, his head cocked to the side as he tried to read him. Logan was really good at that. But Kendall couldn't let Logan find out what was going on with him so he did his best to hide it. "Why were you late?"

Kendall stiffened and fiddled with the straps of his backpack. It would be Logan who asked him that. "Oh, I just, uh, I slept in," Kendall finally managed to reply. Great, that was sure to spike Logan's confusion even more.

"Again? What, are you having the most amazing dreams or something?" Carlos teased, his mouth still full of apple. James slapped him on his helmet, muttering something about talking with your mouth full being disgusting.

Kendall's jaw fell open and he stuttered out some half-ass response about a fake hockey dream. He knew that none of them would believe that horrible attempt at a lie. By the laughing fit the three fell into he knew that they hadn't. "

"No way you dreamt about hockey, man. Who was the star of this dream? What's her name? What happened?" James asked, his eyes sparkling with interest. And no way was Kendall telling anyone about who was in his dream, especially James. James lived off gossip the way people lived off oxygen. So yeah, no way was Kendall telling James.

"Very funny," Kendall replied, rolling his eyes in a way he hoped was nonchalant. "But it was just a hockey dream. We beat East Duluth at state and I was named MVP, who would want to wake up from that?"

"Ugh, Kendall! There is more to life than hockey," James replied, returning Kendall's eye roll. Kendall sighed internally, thankful that the other's seemed to have bought his lie.

"Um, no there isn't," Carlos replied, looking at James like he was crazy. Logan laughed and shook his head and Kendall never realized how much he liked the sound before.

"Dude! There's girls, singing, hair care- which you probably wouldn't know about- girls. Need I go on?" James listed, holding up a finger for each thing he mentioned.

"What do you mean I wouldn't know about hair care? My hair looks good. Doesn't it? Logan, my hair looks good right?" Carlos asked, turning to the smart boy for approval.

Logan laughed again and Kendall felt his heart skip a beat. What was wrong with him? Granted Logan had a great laugh, one of the ones that made everyone else around him happy too, but there was no reason for his _friend's _laugh to make him feel this way. "You're wearing a helmet Carlitos," Logan said, tapping the helmet for emphasis. "We can't see your hair. Anyway, no one needs to know as much about hair care as James does. It's bit of an obsession really."

"Whatever," James huffed, "I look good."

The bell rang, signaling an end to the boy's conversation. Carlos and James took off, Carlos still trying to defend his hair. Much to Kendall's dislike Logan hung back with him. Kendall practically jumped out of his skin when the smaller boy placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly stepped back out of reach, pretending to spin the face of his lock back to zero. "Kendall, are you sure you're ok? You're acting really strange," Logan questioned. Damn, why did the boy have to be so perceptive?

Kendall began walking down the hallway, Logan beside him the whole way. "I'm fine, Logan, really," he replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Kendall had never been happier to reach first period before, he slid into his desk and pulled out his textbook keeping his focus on it the entire hour. He ignored the worried looks Logan shot him throughout the class.

Kendall packed up early so when the bell rang he could rush out and to his next class which was, thankfully, Logan free. He felt bad ignoring him like this but every time he looked at the other boy all he could picture was his lips around his dick or the noises he made as he fucked Kendall into the lockers. Needless to say he wouldn't be forgetting his dream anytime soon, not with Logan constantly around.

When lunch rolled around Kendall made sure to sit diagonally from Logan, as far away as he could get while still eating with him. He never once looked up from his sandwich and was uncharacteristically quiet as he concentrated on chewing. Of course, though, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Kendall, man, something is bugging you. What's up?" James asked, opening a pudding cup and digging his spoon in. Kendall looked up for the first time watching as James stuck the huge spoonful in his mouth before he spoke.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess," he replied, making sure not to look at Logan who was sitting next to the tall brunet.

"But didn't you sleep in? That means you got more sleep than normal. Are you getting sick? Maybe that's why you're tired," Carlos supplied, double fisting corndogs like it was his job. Kendall watched in amazement as the Latino managed to finish both corndogs in four bites.

Logan picked up his banana, shaking his head at Carlos. "He might have slept in because he didn't sleep well during the night. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Logan asked, peeling the banana carefully.

Kendall who hadn't looked at Logan once during lunch suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched as the other boy slid the banana in his mouth, closing his lips around it before he took a bite. Kendall immediately thought of Logan sticking his dick in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, deep throating him. The awful part, Kendall thought, was he wanted that now. He wanted Logan to blow him which scared the shit out of him.

A light punch on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "Kendall, are you going to answer Logan or just stare at him all day?" Carlos teased causing Kendall to look back down at his food to hide the blush on his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I stayed up late watching an old Wild game on ESPN, that's why I'm tired," Kendall told them, happy to be telling the truth for once. He chanced a look back at Logan to see the brunet still holding his half eaten banana but staring intently at Kendall. Kendall swallowed and quickly dropped his gaze.

"Oh, the one against the Red Wings? I watched the first period before I fell asleep. That was a good game, Nolan kicked serious ass!" James replied, scraping the bottom of the pudding cup with his finger before tossing it back on the table and sticking his finger in his mouth. Kendall grimaced; his friends really had the grossest eating habits.

"Yeah, the Wild really outplayed 'em," Kendall added, glad for the topic change. He could tell Logan knew something was up but there wasn't a chance in hell he was looking back over at the smaller boy while he had that banana.

"But the Red Wings sure outshot them. They sure could have used Holmstrom don't you think Kendall?" Logan asked, placing his banana back on the table. Kendall knew he was trying to get him to look up or talk to him or something. But screw Logan and his stupid perception, Kendall was still trying to will away his erection from the last time he looked at Logan he wasn't going to risk it again.

"Definitely," he answered, picking up his trash and standing up. "Ready to go to math James?" James gave him a strange look but stood up to follow him anyway. Kendall risked one look back when he was half way across the cafeteria and saw Logan staring at him his head tilted in thought. Kendall turned back around and picked up his pace out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, dude, what is wrong with you? Don't even try to tell me you're tired, something is up now tell me what it is!" James demanded, stopping in front of their lockers.

Kendall sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. James was hard-headed; he wouldn't give up until Kendall told him what was bugging him. But maybe he could get away with telling only half the story; he could use some advice anyway. "Fine, but not here," Kendall told him, steering him towards the bathroom across the hall. Kendall checked under the stalls to make sure it was empty before turning back to face James.

"This has got to be good," James said, the twinkle that only gossip brought shining in his eyes. He leaned back against the sink counter and waited for Kendall to spill.

"Shut up," Kendall spat, rolling his eyes at his eager friend. "So remember this morning when you asked about my dream? Well, I lied. It was a sex dream but it was weird because it was about our friend and someone I have never thought I would have feelings for."

"I knew it!" James yelled. He took a step closer to Kendall and lowered his voice, "Who was it? We have a lot of friends."

Kendall floundered for a bit and threw out the first name that came to mind. "It was Jenny Tinkler."

James gaped at him, eyes widened in shock. "From homeroom? But she's such a klutz. I mean she isn't bad looking or anything but really, Jenny Tinkler? You know she broke my arm that time we played marbles in the fourth grade. How does someone break an arm playing marbles? I mean come on!" James rambled. Kendall groaned because of course James would make this about him.

"James come on, I'm trying to tell you what's bothering me!" Kendall interrupted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Well, obviously you had a sex dream about Jenny Tinkler which would bother anyone. But please, go on," James replied, gesturing at Kendall. If only James knew who actually starred in Kendall's sex dream, he would really flip his shit then.

"Yeah, whatever. So I dreamt about Lo-Jenny and now every time I see her it's really weird. Like before I couldn't ever see myself having feelings for hi-her but now it's like maybe I could, you know? It's freaking me out!" Kendall ranted, pacing back and forth in front of James. He practically fell over backwards when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, chill out. Would liking Jenny really be that bad? I mean sure it's a little…odd but people will get over that. People mainly meaning me because Jenny, really? But if you really like her than we'll just get over it and accept it. If you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it but Logan, Carlos, and I we love you man, we don't care who you date." James told him with a smile. And Kendall tried to ignore the little flutter his heart did when James said Logan's name.

Kendall nodded and returned James' smile because he knew it was the truth. His friends would accept him no matter what even if he did suddenly like guys or a guy or whatever. But the fact that Logan was the guy might throw them all for a loop. Kendall didn't want to freak anyone out, especially Logan, and he knew if they found out they would be more than a little weirded out. They would probably get over it, they got over James' weird obsession with Dak Zevon just fine, but it would take some time. Kendall wasn't sure how much time would be needed and he wasn't willing to risk them treating him any differently. He decided for now he would keep it to himself even if he was beyond confused about it.

"It was just so out of the blue, you know? One day we're just friends and the next I'm thinking about blowjobs and sex. I just didn't see it coming," he explained, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair.

"Blowjobs? Was she any good?" James teased, laughing at the glare Kendall sent him. "Well, I think you should give it a shot. I mean, find out if you really like her or if it was just a random dream or something," James suggested, turning to look in the mirror.

Kendall wanted to laugh at that. Yeah, no way was he going to ask Logan out. Logan wasn't gay and Kendall wasn't either. He just happened to be newly attracted to Logan. Only Logan. Also he wasn't going to risk an eight year friendship by trying to make it something more. There was also the fact that he didn't want to embarrass himself which was sure to happen when Logan said no or thought it was some stupid joke or something.

But what James said about it being some random dream made a little sense. Kendall hoped that was all it was, just some strange dream that wouldn't ever happen again. But in the back of his mind he knew that it was something more. He- or rather his dream self- had loved the way Logan fucked him and he woke up with a hard-on meaning he liked it in reality too. And everything Logan did all day turned Kendall on. Yesterday he had just been Logan but now he was…cute. Kendall couldn't think of any other word. When he dared to look at the other boy everything he did seemed different somehow or maybe Kendall just became more observant. The way he walked, the way he talked, how he ate, and when he read everything he did was cute. And Kendall hated himself for thinking that. What had happened to him?

Kendall pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Logan's name. "Maybe you should tell Logan about this. I'm sure he would have some ideas. Like, maybe it's just your subconscious mind telling you…something. Logan would know," James said, running his lucky comb through his hair a few times before turning to look at Kendall.

"No," Kendall practically shouted at James. James gave him a confused look that Kendall had seen too many times today. "I mean, I don't want anyone else to know. I'll think about it and decide what to do from there." James stared at him a little while longer before shrugging and turning back to the mirror. "We should probably get to class," Kendall stated after a few more minutes.

James nodded and upon deciding that his hair was perfect once again pocketed his comb and headed towards the door. Kendall followed on his heels and maybe he was a little too close because when James stopped abruptly in front of the door Kendall slammed into his back. Before Kendall could ask what his problem was James was speaking again.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? Anything. I won't judge you, none of us will. You don't have to try to hide things like…this," James told him in one of his moments of compassion. Kendall should have been touched, he should have been glad he had such a caring friend. But in all honesty Kendall was scared shitless by James' words. James knew or at least he suspected that the dream wasn't about Jenny.

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his response even throwing in a weak smile. James looked like he was about to say something else but must have decided against it as he turned around and led the way to math. Kendall kept a considerably larger distance between them this time.

The rest of the day was relatively Logan free. At least physically Logan wasn't there but he never left Kendall's thoughts. Kendall dedicated the rest of the day to thinking about Logan, more specifically what he was going to do about him. He already ruled out telling Logan about his dream or his new confused feelings at least for now. But Kendall knew that he couldn't just ignore or push the other boy away either. In fact pushing him away was the last thing he wanted to do. Kendall knew that he had to just shove his feelings aside for now and suck it up. He wasn't going to get Logan and he wasn't even too sure that he wanted him at least not like that. By the end of the day Kendall was stuck on the idea of having Carlos orchestrate one of his famous truth or dare games and having him dare Logan to kiss him. Just to figure out his feelings. Kendall knew this was a dumb idea but he had spent the better part of four hours trying to figure something out and it was the best he could come up with. Of course it would require him telling Carlos to dare him to kiss Logan which would lead to a difficult conversation that Kendall would rather avoid. Kendall sighed as he discarded that idea as well.

Kendall walked to the locker room after school dreading the memory the room brought up. He was early, he knew, but he wanted to get changed and out on the ice before practice started. Hopefully he could get his frustration out with a few slap shots. But of course with the way his day was going that didn't work out either. He saw Logan sitting on the bench lacing up his skates as soon as he pushed the door open. He debated turning around and hiding in the bathroom until practice started but Logan was still his best friend and he had already decided to stop avoiding him. Even if Logan was the only person in the locker room and his mind still swam with visions of the smaller boy pushing him up against those lockers. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Kendall greeted, walking over to his locker and throwing his backpack in before pulling out his practice gear. When he didn't get a response he turned back around to see Logan fixing the tape on his hockey stick. "Logan?" He asked in confusion. He might not want to be alone with Logan but he didn't want the boy to ignore him either. Logan didn't even look up from his taping job. Kendall walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Logan, is anyone home?"

Logan finally looked up and Kendall didn't like the anger that he saw there. "Oh, you're talking to me? I didn't know. The way you've been ignoring me all day, I thought you must've forgotten I exist," he spat before turning his attention back to the stick. And okay Kendall deserved that, he really did, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day, it's been really weird," he explained, sitting on the bench next to the other boy. The close proximity was both exciting and frightening and again Kendall didn't know if he liked it or not.

Logan looked up again and this time his expression was softer. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, you didn't seem to ignore Carlos or James like you did me. If I did you can tell me because I've been thinking about it all day and I'm drawing a blank," he said softly, his voice just above a whisper.

Kendall's heart beat a little faster and he marveled at how Logan could go from angry to worried in the span of a few seconds. But Logan was looking at him with those brown eyes filled with worry and Kendall just wanted to see him smile again. "No, Logan you didn't do anything. I'm really sorry, I should have realized how I was making you feel," he said with a small smile.

Logan returned the smile and relief washed over Kendall. He couldn't have Logan mad at him, not even before his dream. "I understand. It's okay, I'm just glad you're not mad at me or something," Logan replied, softly punching Kendall's shoulder. Kendall tried to ignore the tingles that the touch sent through his body. "Want to do a little one on one before practice?" Logan asked, standing up and holding his hand out for Kendall to do the same. Kendall shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts one-on-one with Logan brought on and eagerly agreed.

In five minutes Kendall was chasing after Logan on the ice. Kendall was a better player but Logan was the fastest on the team and once he had the puck no one caught him. Kendall did his best to recapture the puck but could only watch as Logan shot the puck in the net tying the score. "Maybe next time Knight," Logan teased, skating back over to Kendall.

Kendall stuck his tongue out at the smaller boy. "Yeah, yeah, just remember I always come back from behind," he threw back with a grin. He was about to line up when he saw Logan flip him off out of the corner of his eye. "Logan Mitchell flipping the bird will not help you here," Kendall added with a laugh when Logan stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, that's it!" Kendall laughed throwing his stick down and charging after the other boy.

Logan let out a squeak and tried to skate away. If he hadn't been at a dead stop he probably would have made it. Instead Kendall barreled right into him knocking them both down, Kendall landing on top of the smaller boy. Maybe Kendall should have thought this through better but now he was frozen. He stared down at Logan who returned the stare, neither of them moving. Kendall felt something equivalent to electricity running through the air. And the thing that stood out most was the fact that Logan wasn't moving away. He wasn't even trying. Kendall decided to throw caution to the wind and started to lean down, hoping that Logan would stay put. Kendall's lips were inches away from Logan's when the door from the locker room slammed open.

Suddenly Logan was pushing Kendall off of him, his eyes wide as if he just realized what was about to happen. "Kendall…" Logan spoke, his voice shaking but from what Kendall couldn't tell.

"I'm so sorry. I don't- I mean I can't… I'm really sorry," Kendall stuttered, and he was back to not being able to look Logan in the eye. Logan slowly shook his head and then stood up. Kendall was sure that he was going to leave him sitting alone on the ice but then a hand flooded his vision. Kendall looked up to see Logan extending his hand to help Kendall up; Kendall took it and joined Logan on his feet.

"Kendall, what was that?" Logan asked, leaning on his stick for support. Kendall just stared at him because he couldn't figure out how much to tell him. He realized he was doing a crappy job trying to hide everything, it hadn't even been a full day and he was already blowing it.

"Um, I don't really know. I think I got caught up in the moment if that makes sense. Does that make sense?" He answered, leaning on his own stick because he didn't think his legs could hold him. "I'm really sorry," he added again, because well, he was.

"I'm going to pretend that it does make sense. And there's no need to apologize. In case you didn't notice I wasn't moving away, I guess I got caught up in the moment too." Kendall chuckled and finally brought his gaze up to meet Logan's. Logan didn't look pissed or murderous or anything Kendall thought he would be. Logan was actually giving him a small smile.

And it was then that Kendall realized that, yeah, it was real. He was falling for his best friend.


End file.
